


the hopeless times

by taiyakeo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, also nishinoya is the scariest person to have cut your hair, and!! this was written for nish, asahi gets a haircut, i just thought it would be very sexy of me to give him a bob, love nish with aaaaallllll my heart, mention of fatal illness, oh and this is so late but uh this is angst, though the illness is not specified, warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:56:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/taiyakeo/pseuds/taiyakeo
Summary: Nishinoya stays quiet. Asahi suffers.It can't be helped, anyway.
Relationships: Azumane Asahi/Nishinoya Yuu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	the hopeless times

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueOfSL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueOfSL/gifts).



"Don't move." 

"I'm not moving," Asahi said, eyes following Nishinoya in the mirror as he leaned over Asahi's shoulder, tongue stuck out. "But please don't cut too slow." 

"You want a wonky haircut? Hey, actually…" 

"Please don't get any ideas. Just a normal cut, please." 

"If you say so, but you're boring." Nishinoya braced himself on Asahi's shoulder, and he fought off the shudder that shot up his spine. 

Asahi could feel the evening air blowing in through the balcony, the door of which had been thrown wide open despite his pleas to close them against the mosquitoes. The light that slanted in was a pleasant tawny-brown, and he thought that it looked nice on Nishinoya's hair, but then again it always looked nice. 

"I should dye your hair for you next time," Nishinoya murmured, eyes squinted half-shut. "It'll look cool. Come on. It's your birthday, do something radical, change your look. Hey, how about blue?" 

Asahi considered it for about half a second. "Ummm… Maybe not." He watched the pleading look in Nishinoya's eyes. "Please don't make that face. It just won't fit me." 

"It will, you're just too scared to. Hey, slouch a bit." He tapped Asahi's shoulder and he bent down lower. 

"Don't get more on the floor than you can help." 

"What--ever." Nishinoya coughed, ducking his head into his arm, and Asahi ducked to avoid getting scissors to the eyeball. 

He tried not to think about how gently Nishinoya was drawing his hair back from his face. It tickled a little, in a pleasant way. He was comfortable.

"There, done!" Nishinoya smiled and drew back suddenly. He missed the touch. "Ahhh, I'm so tired." He flung the scissors on the table like a frisbee and collapsed on top of Asahi, hugging his neck. "Might just sleep right here." 

"It's six pm," he said, but Nishinoya didn't hear it, already dozing on his shoulder. "Ahh… Okay." He reached up to pat his hair. "Sleep well, then." 

\--

When Nishinoya woke up, he demanded that Asahi comb his hair out nicely and show him his new haircut, as though he wasn't the one who'd cut it--

Hey, that was kind of scary to think about. 

"It looks nice," he said, softly, fluffing Asahi's hair out. 

He'd cut it into a short-ish bob, sliced right at Asahi's jaw. 

"Practical. You don't have to spend so much time washing it anymore, and you don't have to worry about hair ties snapping anymore." Nishinoya puffed his chest out, proud.

"Good job," Asahi said, ruffling his hair, and they smiled. 

"Nothing else I coulda done for you. The hairdresser did a shit job, so I just had to fix it for you. It's a 'can't be helped' kinda thing."

"Thanks." 

He tilted his head, sweeping his fingers through his hair again. It felt new. He liked it. 

\--

There was nothing for it. 

"I'm sorry," Asahi said. "I'm really sorry. I would have--"

"It can't be helped. There's nothing you could have none. Nobody knew it was going to happen. Why are you apologising? Just take care of yourself." Nishinoya's voice was muffled from the speaker. Asahi wondered if he was holding his phone wrongly. Maybe it was his hair. He couldn't tie it away from his ears anymore.

"I just--It's your birthday." 

"My birthday will come again. Your father's funeral won't. Stop saying sorry." Nishinoya sniffed loudly over the phone, nearly deafening him. He held the phone cautiously away from his ear.

Asahi sighed. He could no longer cry. 

"Azumane." His voice was crackly over the phone.

He nodded, forgetting that Nishinoya couldn't see him. 

"Azumane, you're listening, right? It's okay. You really can't help it, so don't feel bad. I'll come visit you soon."

"Okay." His words sounded empty, even to him. He just wanted to dip his head and sit there until he rotted. 

"Come on. You're okay. I love you, yeah?"

"Yeah."

Nishinoya hung up. He didn't hear what he'd said before that. 

\--

He couldn't remember what he'd been doing before that. He was in the hospital. Waiting. Tapping his foot and waiting. Everything was too white and too sterile. Packed with people doing the same as him. Tapping their feet. Waiting. 

Why had Nishinoya been so careless? Why hadn't he told him he was sick? Why hadn't he noticed? What would have changed anyway? He'd been too wrapped up in his own things to notice Nishinoya, hadn't he? 

"I'm sorry." The doctor was talking. To him? At him. "There's nothing we can do anymore." 

Nishinoya was snipped away from his life just like that.

It felt new. He hated it.


End file.
